


Tap the App for Attention

by wannabeyourbaby



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bit of smut in the end, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourbaby/pseuds/wannabeyourbaby
Summary: Seongwu’s eyes flew open in panic. And he got good reason to.1.	They don't have kids.2.	They've never talked about having children before.3.	They couldn't get pregnant no matter how many times they tried.4.	They don't have kids.5.	Unless it's a ghost.Of course it isn't a ghost. It's just a baby.





	Tap the App for Attention

Seongwu, for the first time in his whole 29 years of living, beat his alarm. He was stirred awake by muffled voices nearby instead of the usual high pitched ringing of the digital clock installed on the headboard on his side of the bed. He was once again reminded of the perks of marrying a genius software engineer who didn't only help develop applications that catered around Seongwu's needs (i.e., customized beds, musical showers, auto-ironing closet, wall-scaling vacuum cleaners) but also made mornings bearable for Seongwu who was never a morning person... before he got married.

Seongwu, after a quick glance at the clock, swiped the screen off to disable the alarm due in 15 minutes. He closed his eyes again and allowed the pair of arms to pull him close. This was routine. But his heart still fluttered when he felt soft butterfly kisses on the back of his neck. He was tempted to stay in bed forever until he heard the unmistakable giggle of a child from somewhere in the room.  
Seongwu’s eyes flew open in panic. And he got good reason to. 

1\. They don't have kids.  
2\. They've never talked about having children before.  
3\. They couldn't get pregnant no matter how many times they tried.  
4\. They don't have kids.  
5\. Unless it's a ghost. 

He turned to face his husband who was already smiling at him. Good morning indeed, his stupid distracted brain supplied. He moved to kiss his husband out of habit, but then the morning routine was interrupted when he heard another bout of laughter. 

"Hwang Minhyun, did you hear that?" Seongwu whispered as his grip on his husband's arm tightened.

"Dada?" 

...

Seongwu couldn't find the right words to describe how shocked he was. He sat up and pedalled back, scooting dangerously close to the edge of the bed, away from his husband. A little ball of brown chocolate hair suddenly popped up from Minhyun’s side. The little boy crawled over Minhyun’s body and kept crawling until he fell face first, his legs still draped over Minhyun's torso as the man laughed in affection. The baby struggled and with Minhyun's help, sat back up, crawled and crawled until he reached Seongwu's knee. Seongwu steeled himself. The baby looked up at Seongwu. 

Then he giggled. 

The world seemed to stop then. The baby crawled up unsteadily onto Seongwu's knee and sat on his lap. The baby played with Seongwu’s shirt and kept moving about in his lap. Seongwu still sat frozen, unable to grasp the fact that there was a living creature with the most beautiful eyes in front of him. Said creature had a very small face, apple cheeks, and two front milky teeth. Seongwu felt his legs falling asleep and moved to adjust the boy. But the child kept moving on his lap and was about to fall back to the mattress. Seongwu hurriedly placed both arms around the tiny boy. His heart swelled inside his chest as the boy fit perfectly inside his arms.

Seongwu reluctantly peeled his eyes away from the tiny creature and threw his husband a very accusing stare. Minhyun had that fond look in his face. 

“Wh-what is this?” Seongwu spluttered. Minhyun, his husband of two years just laughed.

“Dada?” The boy suddenly said. Seongwu felt his heart clench at the cute voice. The boy made grabby hands and Seongwu happily brought the warm body closer in his embrace.

“Dada, dada.” Seongwu laughed as the kid returned Seongwu's embrace and placed his head on Seongwu’s shoulder.

“Let's go get breakfast.” Minhyun announced and almost jumped from the bed, the most energetic Seongwu has ever seen him. Minhyun walked around the bed to place a kiss on Seongwu’s forehead then (Seongwu will never say this out loud) very sweetly did the same for the napping baby on Seongwu’s shoulder. He felt a mixture of everything tingly all at once when Minhyun kissed him again, this time on the lips as Minhyun wrapped them all in his arms. Seongwu sighed happily against his lips as he felt Minhyun sway the three of them gently from side to side.

Then he caught his husband mischievously smiling as he pulled away from the kiss. Seongwu apparently was tricked into distraction (again) as his husband dodge the huge elephant in the room.

“Okay, Hwang. Whose baby is this?” Seongwu wanted to yell but the steady breathing of the warm little body on his shoulder forced him to whisper.

“His name is Jinyoung. My intern’s little brother.” Minhyun told him, smiling widely as he kissed the mop of head snuggling against Seongwu's cheek.

“And why did you bring him here?” Seongwu adjusted the baby as his left arm was growing numb.

Minhyun took the child instead. Seongwu was in awe as Minhyun carried the boy in one arm and took Seongwu's hand in his other. Seongwu allowed himself to be led into the dining hall.

As they both sat down, Minhyun adjusted the boy so that the little guy was stradling Minhyun, his head lying on his chest. Seongwu marvelled at how natural Minhyun was at being ... a father. 

“Which intern?” Seongwu asked and stood to get mugs for the both of them.

“Daniel. Their mom was rushed to the hospital last night. We were all in the office when the call came through and Daniel was too shy to ask anyone for help. He even tried to ask for a day off today for Jinyoung.” Minhyun was brushing the back of the kid's head absentmindedly as he spoke. Seongwu felt a bit jealous. Just a bit because the scene was still so cute.

“But your interns will be launching the new app this Friday. You can't even afford a day off yourself.” Seongwu reached to brush Minhyun's hair away from his eyes.

“Yeah, but the bulk of the job is still on Daniel as group leader. And I have no deadline to meet so I....” Minhyun broke in a dazzling smile as the baby stirred in his hold with the whistle that came from the electric tea heater broke through the silence. Seongwu loved every second.

“Okay then. I'll get an emergency leave too.” Seongwu skipped to retrieve the heated cups of tea.

He was looking forward to spend the day with Minhyun and the baby. He quickly called Jaehwan (his co-teacher), making his voice hoarse, to inform him that Seongwu's sick.

“What's his name again?” Seongwu asked once he's back in the kitchen. Minhyun should never know of Seongwu's alibi.

“Bae Jinyoung. It's their late dad’s family name.” Minhyun spoke softly.

Seongwu felt a prick his heart. The baby was so small (he looks not a year old) Seongwu was sure it badly needed a father to protect him.

He carried the steaming cups to the table. After setting them down gently, he walked behind Minhyun’s chair and wrapped his arms around his husband, hooking a chin over his shoulder and touched the head of the napping baby. 

He felt Minhyun kiss his cheek and so he turned to meet the lips with his own. They shared a long kiss that Seongwu never wanted to end if it wasn't for the baby stirring in Minhyun’s lap.

The both of them looked down as the baby sleepily opened his eyes.

And then the child cried. 

No, the baby was wailing. 

Minhyun stood in panic and tried to rock the baby in his arms. He was murmuring comforting words but nothing seemed to calm the baby down.

Seongwu was at a loss on what to do. He never played with children this young before. They exchange looks of distress until a metaphorical lightbulb glowed in his head.

“Shall we call Daniel?” Minhyun nodded frantically at Seongwu's suggestion.

“Cloud contact: Dial Daniel” Minhyun spoke as Seongwu brought him his watch. The voice recognition failed to work as the baby screamed louder. 

“I'll go get the phone.” Seongwu basically ran back into the room once again.

As soon as they reached Daniel, Minhyun felt so sorry. But not as sorry when the boy reached their front door. 

They learned that Daniel had spent the previous several hours ferrying between his home and the hospital. He was still wearing his office clothes last night. Daniel deposited the baby bag on the floor and almost collapsed into Seongwu's couch.  
The two met at several parties before and Minhyun always talked about the interns that Seongwu was very much familiar with him. But Daniel remained shy as Seongwu offered him a mug of tea.  
“Sorry we don't have coffee. But I could get it delivered from our usual brunch place down the road if you could wait.” Seongwu sat across Daniel and his jaw dropped when the baby instantly fell quiet the moment Minhyun handed Jinyoung to Daniel.

“No need, really, thank you by the way.” 

“Dada, dada!” The baby was hugging Daniel excitedly. 

Minhyun took a seat beside Seongwu and leaned on him heavily. Seongwu brushed Minhyun's thigh reassuringly. They looked on as Daniel broke into a smile when the baby played with his bangs.

“He was just scared after waking up in an unfamiliar place.” Daniel reassured the couple.

“And unfamiliar faces.” Seongwu murmured sadly. Minhyun squeezed his shoulders.

“Daniel, we could look after him for the meantime.” Minhyun said, his hand rubbing circles on Seongwu's back.

“Yes, I'd love to have him. Take as long as you need.” Seongwu assented.

“Thank you Minhyun hyung. Seongwu hyung. I'd finish the project as soon as I can I promise.”

After they transformed the guest room into a makeshift baby room, the couple was able to play with Jinyoung all day without further obstacles. 

They only had to dial in Daniel's hologram twice, one for potty cleaning, the other time was to help trick Jinyoung into eating the jelly supplements. Jinyoung hated them with a passion for that, but it only lasted for a while. The baby was just a bit partial as he only wanted to be carried by Minhyun and only allowed Seongwu to hold him in exchange for sweets.

When the work hours were over and it's time for Daniel to pick Jinyoung up, the couple was reluctant to let Jinyoung go. 

Seongwu cried, with tears and snot, asking Minhyun why couldn't the baby stay. 

“Why did you give our baby away? He could sleep here for one more night! With us! Why?” Seongwu was pawing at Minhyun's chest as Daniel swept around the baby room, making sure they didn't leave anything important behind. Baby Jinyoung was looking down at Seongwu (who was still wailing on the floor) from where he was perched on Daniel’s shoulders.

“’Hwang Minhyun, I want custody!” Seongwu said through tears. His lips quivering with the thought that he couldn't hug Jinyoung anymore. Jinyoung even kissed Seongwu on the cheek earlier (when Seongwu purposefully smeared chocolate syrup on himself) which led to a bit of a hot and sweet make out session with his husband when the baby was looking away. 

Seongwu continued pouting as he helped carry the baby stuff out of the room.

Minhyun noticed that Daniel kept yawning and he couldn't bear to hold Jinyoung for longer than 5 minutes before setting the boy down and begin stretching his limbs and falling down heavily on the couch.

“Daniel, do you want to rest for a bit?” Minhyun asked as Seongwu pepper kisses on Jinyoung’s face. The baby was swatting his face away but Seongwu seemed to not notice.

“I think I will at home. I already owe you guys so much, I don't want to overstay my welcome, our welcome.” Daniel said as he smiled exhaustingly.  
“Seongwu! Do you want Jinyoung to stay tonight?” Minhyun called his husband over.

“’Can we? Can we really keep him?” Seongwu was jumping with joy, Jinyoung bouncing along as he held tightly on Seongwu's neck.

“It's just for one night, silly.” Minhyun walked over to them and planted a kiss on Seongwu’s smiling lips, stopping to peck Jinyoung’s cheek, before grabbing the bags and other stuff back to the baby room.

“You can crash in here too, Daniel.” It turned out, no one was listening to Minhyun as he saw Daniel breathing evenly, half-sitting half-lying on the couch, already snoozing. Seongwu was spinning a giggling Jinyoung around as he chanted to himself, “My baby, my sweet baby.”

Minhyun smiled at the scene. He never expected Seongwu to be very good with a child.

“Hwang, what do you think? What should he call us? Appa or Daddy?” Seongwu asked, eyes crinkling as he drove Jinyoung to kiss Minhyun’s cheek and pulled the baby back again. Then diving back to plant a kiss himself, then Jinyoung, then Seongwu again, then again, then again.

"I don't mind either."

 

That night, Jinyoung fell asleep right away after dinner. Seongwu and Minhyun tucked him safely in the makeshift bed (more of a fort) that they made together that afternoon. 

“Do you remember the app you gave me when we were in college?” Seongwu asked Minhyun as they looked down at the baby curled around a fox plushie, surrounded by dozens of seal stuffed toys.  
“Which one?” Minhyun whispered as he bent to kiss Jinyoung goodnight in the forehead. 

“The Tap for Attention, do you remember?” Seongwu pulled Minhyun away from the improvised crib, and buried his nose into Minhyun's neck.

“Why? Are you not getting enough attention from me?” Minhyun pouted as he cupped Seongwu’s face to look into his eyes. 

“No silly. It only worked when we we're in different rooms, remember? I'd tap it and the light in your room would blink. I remember counting to three and you'd come knocking at my dorm room immediately.” Seongwu recounted animatedly as they walked hand in hand back to their bedroom.

“Your room was right beside mine, you could've visited me instead of tapping that app every hour or so.” Minhyun humorously complained. They have now reached the bed and Seongwu pushed Minhyun to fall on it.

“But you were always glued in front of your PC! I even had to send you a mail every meal just because you kept skipping!” Seongwu said into Minhyun's stomach as he buttoned his pyjama shirt open.

“And that brings us to why I made that app in the first place. So you don't have to type me an email everytime. But you misused it so much, I had to go into your room to stop you.” Minhyun pulled Seongwu up so the latter was straddling him as he rested his back against the headboard. 

“But you never left my room unsatisfied.” Seongwu giggled into Minhyun's lips. They made out lazily until Seongwu realized he was being distracted again.

“So I was thinking, can we install something similar in Jinyoung’s room? So that he can call us anytime with just a tap in case we don't hear him crying. Poor baby all alone in there.” Seongwu managed to speak in between moans as Minhyun dotted his neck with love bites and open mouthed kisses.

“Of course. Anything for our baby. I can link it to the alarm on your bed if you want.” Minhyun suggested, the mischief on his tongue drowned when Seongwu sucked his lower lip. 

“No fair~” Seongwu whined and Minhyun couldn't help but chuckle as he flipped Seongwu down so he was hovering over him. 

“I'll ask Daniel tomorrow if they could stay longer. But I need to report to work soon. I don't have a Jaehwan who could take over if I call on sick a.k.a. emergency leave.” Minhyun trapped Seongwu's hands around his neck and rocked into him gently.

Seongwu bit his lips being caught red handed but moaned deliciously as Minhyun pushed harder, his own way of giving his forgiveness.

“Of course I'll take good care of Jinyoungie. I'd even wake up in the middle of the night for him.”  
Seongwu mouthed against Minhyun’s neck as he bounced off the bed in rhythm. 

“Promise?” Minhyun all but gasped into Seongwu's mouth.

“Promise.”

 

They went all the way into the night, not hearing the cry of the baby on the other room, thank heavens for Daniel who was sleeping in the couch coming to the rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> For the cult!
> 
> Happy OngHwang Week!
> 
> Pls dont kill me it's my first attempt at writing anything near that sexy.
> 
> Yodel with me for how amazing the rest of the fics were written while I can barely manage a reasonable plot @wannabeyourbab4


End file.
